1. Technical Field
This document relates to devices and methods for retraction of tissue. For example, this document relates to laparoscopic, endoscopic, and robotic surgery devices and methods for atraumatic retraction of tissue by wrapping a mesh material around the tissue in a cradle-like fashion.
2. Background Information
Optimal visualization of the operative field is a fundamental principle in surgery. Any technique that improves intra-operative visualization has the potential to make surgery safer and more cost efficient.
With the advent of minimally invasive surgery, the utilization of laparoscopic, endoscopic, and robotic surgery is becoming the standard of care for many abdominal surgeries. However, there are areas of the abdominal cavity in which the minimally invasive approach is still challenging. For example, small bowel loops frequently obscure the paraaortic surgical field, especially in obese patients.
Retraction of tissue that is inflamed or requires gentle handling is not well-facilitated using current laparoscopic, endoscopic, and robotic surgery retraction instrumentation. Much of the currently available retraction instrumentation focuses on a grasping or crushing type of maneuver to move tissues and mobilize tissue structures.
An alternative approach to laparoscopic, endoscopic, and robotic surgery retraction would be beneficial, as crushing destroys and traumatizes significant amounts of tissues. The crushing can cause ischemia, as well as rupture of both hollow and solid organs. Further, in some scenarios tumors that are being retracted and dissected may rupture, spilling succus as well as tumor cells.